Drabbles of Nallen
by Bren Gail
Summary: A collection of 500 word drabbles inspired by lyrics in the Bones Bird's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge. Drabbles will be Nallen, in nature, or have other characters discussing or looking at the Nallen relationship. Chapter 1: Hetty/Nell. Chapter 4: Callen/Kensi. Chapter 5: Deeks/Nell. Chapter 8: Deeks/Kensi.
1. Drabble 1

Drabbles of Nallen; a collection of 500 word drabbles inspired by lyrics in the Bones Bird's Facebook Fanfiction Drabble Challenge. Drabbles will be Nallen, in nature, or have other characters discussing or looking at the Nallen relationship. Lyrics will be chosen and drabbles written as inspiration strikes. Enjoy.

* * *

_**February 24**__**th**__** Lyrics**_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_- Ours, Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Miss Jones, why are you crying?"

"Oh, Hetty, I'm not."

"I believe your tears disagree with that claim, dear."

"It's nothing; really, it's my time of the month."

"Miss Jones, do not lie to me. Your cycle is not due to occur for, at least another week. Crying is never a sign of weakness, often times, it is proof that one has been too strong for far too long."

"I made a mistake."

"Did you?"

"You know, don't you?"

"That Mr. Callen has been courting you? Yes, I do know."

"Courting?"

"What would you call it, my dear? Surely not hooking up, Mr. Callen is far too removed from that scene, to label something as so juvenile."

"Juvenile? Is that your way of saying that our ages are too far apart? If so, not that I am disrespecting you or your authority, ma'am, but do not go that route. I've had enough of it from my some family, and tonight I heard G sprout off the nonsense."

"Miss Jones, Nell, I would never discourage you or Mr. Callen from something that I knew would be good for you, however if Mr. Callen has concerns then we must respect his choice, whatever that may be."

"Ma'am, I respect him, but I refuse to respect what he sprouted off tonight, because I know that what he said, were not _his_ concerns, but someone else's."

"Then whose were they?"

"I don't know. I thought that, perhaps, you had planted the seeds."

"No, my dear, if anything, I encouraged the match."

"Really?"

"Yes, by not saying a word to Mr. Callen, I gave him my blessing. If you do not mind, you mentioned making a mistake, what was it?"

"I told him that I loved him."

"Love is one of the purest emotions one can feel. I highly doubt that loving Mr. Callen is a mistake."

"He believes it to be."

"Miss Jones, I never break a confidence, but you've read his file. You know who he is outside of that file. I believe that he might believe that he is the mistake, not you, or how you feel about him."

"He is not a mistake."

"I did not say that, what I said was that he might believe that. You know how he struggles with trust."

"He can trust me."

"Yes, he can, has, and will again. He is the one who does not trust himself."

"I trust him, Hetty. I love him."

"Sometimes to hold unto, to capture love one must fight for it."

"How do you fight for something, someone, when they have forfeited before the fight truly began?"

"If it is worth it, a way will be found. The questions are, darling, are you and he worth it?"

"Nothing ever was more worth it."

"You have your answer. Miss Jones, find Mr. Callen and take him home."

With that parting remark, Hetty left Nell both speechless and hopeful.

Nell had made her choice.

She was going to love Callen regardless.


	2. Drabble 2

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

**_March 1st Lyrics_**

_Sometimes I wish that_

_I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from_

_The funny tricks of time_

_- Slipping Through My Fingers, ABBA_

* * *

As he opened the refrigerator, Callen sighed in relief that the case was over. For once, glad that he was home; away from the matchmaking eyes of Sam, all knowing of Hetty, worrying of Kensi, understanding of Eric, and inquisitive of Deeks. He twisted the cap off the longneck light beer and took a quick swig as he mulled over the one person missing from his musings. Nell Jones' hazel eyes had once looked at him in admiration, hero worship. It had amused him when she temporarily took over whistle duty, frequently interrupted Hetty, and always finished Eric's sentences. She had intrigued him when she had interrupted him, started finishing his sentences; yet sometime over the past two years, something he was uncertain about, had happened between them, because gradually she had stopped, and the look of admiration had turned to respect, and the hero worship had turned into indifference. The respect he could handle, but the indifference royally pissed him off; mostly, the anger came from not knowing why.

Why had her eyes stopped twinkling when she spoke to him? Why had her tilt of a smile become so rare for him, yet everyone else received at least one daily? What had he said, done to her? If it were any other woman, he would not care, but this was Nell. As he pondered why it mattered that it was Nell, he paused in front of the fireplace before he placed the beer on the mantle deciding that he had had enough alcohol. He had more than half left of the first beer, yet felt that his thoughts were going in a direction that they really should not, and alcohol would stir the direction to somewhere where they really could not go.

He cared about her in a way that he did not care about the rest of the team. He was half in love with her, but did not want to admit it, because that would be admitting defeat as nothing could ever come of it. He had once thought that something could work between them, but that was before the twinkle left her eye, before she had started to ignore him, unless it had something directly to do with the case. He was not a wishing sort of man, preferring action instead, but he wished that things could go back to how things were, before she had lost that twinkle, lost her admiration.

Unfortunately, for Callen, he did not know that what had caused her to lose the twinkle in her eye was that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love him. Unfortunately, for Nell, she did not know that he was half way in love with her, and if given the chance, he would fall the rest of the way.

Time was fickle, their love was not; one day their misunderstanding, miscommunication would be cleared, but until then they each would wish for a time where they could love each other freely.


	3. Drabble 3 Part 1

_**May 29**__**th**__** Lyrics**_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right__  
__Today I'm speaking my mind__  
__And if it kills me tonight__  
__I will be ready to die__  
__A hero's not afraid to give his life__  
__A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_- Hero, Skillet_

**Drabble 3 Part 1**

Nell Jones giggled as she stumbled through the crowded dance floor. The club was hot and loud; it was fun and she felt carefree. She was tipsy, borderline drunk, and normally she never got to this point while drinking in public, because of the danger that it provoked. Tonight she needed a release, an escape. She knew that she was safe, that she was here with her safety and security conscious friends.

She snorted in laughter as she watched a tipsy Kensi try to pull a sober Deeks to the dance floor. Deeks shook his head before pretending that Kensi had succeeded in her attempt. Nell jumped when she felt a breath on her ear and smiled when she heard Callen.

"Having fun, Nell?"

"Absolutely! The funnest!"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Um…like…uh…I lost count."

"You're going to regret it tomorrow."

"Just another regret to add to my list."

"You have a list?"

"Yep. Dance with me, so I can mark that off."

He shook his head, but offered his hand. She took it and they found a spot on the dance floor. Although, he saw it coming, he could not prevent it. As soon as their lips merged, he tasted the alcohol, and he immediately pulled away.

"Nell, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So tomorrow, you wouldn't hesitate to kiss me?"

"Nopes. I wants to kiss you. You want to kiss me. I knows it."

"Nell, babe, you've avoided _talking_ to me, for weeks, talking to Sam instead, having Eric talk to me. I highly doubt when you're sober you'll want to continue, so I'll forget about it, 'cause I know you will."

"Don't forgets."

"Let's just dance and we'll figure this out when you're sober."

"No! Now."

"Don't make a scene. You'll add to your list."

"I'm trying to mark things off of it, you clueless smartass."

He froze as he considered what she meant, but then remembered that she was drunk. That whatever she was saying or meant, was not something that she would normally say or mean.

"G, I like you."

"I like you, too, Nell."

"No, you don't understand. I ignore you, 'cause I like you!"

"Nell, you've had enough fun tonight. Deeks is going to take you home."

"G! I don't want Deeks!"

"Which is the reason why he is taking you home."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you wouldn't want me."

"Nell, call me tomorrow morning, if you manage to remember tonight and want to continue this conversation."

Callen motioned Deeks over to where he was. The two sober men traded tipsy women before either woman could do something else to regret. Each ride home would turn into an inquisition and confession. Eventually, they all made it safely to their respective homes.

Often, drunken confessions and sober memories were better left forgotten, but there was hope that tonight's would merge into something full of bliss with no regrets.

The next morning, Callen would await a phone call he knew might never come.

* * *

Coming Soon to Drabbles of Nallen

_Drabble 3 Part 2, Callen and Kensi's ride home._

_Drabble 3 Part 3, Deeks and Nell's ride home._

_Drabble 3 Part 4, The morning after; will Callen receive the phone call he wants?_


	4. Drabble 3 Part 2

**_February 8th Lyrics_**

_There's one in this world for everyone  
__One heart, one soul to walk beside you  
__One in this life to share your love  
__One touch to touch the heart inside you_

_- One In This World, Haylie Duff_

**Drabble 3 Part 2**

Times like this were why he preferred Kensi sober. Normally, she could hold her liquor, but tonight had not been one of those nights. When she did get drunk, she was a bubbly philosophical drunk. He supposed if it were possible for a website to get drunk, this would be the result of a dating site article on Wikipedia.

"Callen, have you ever considered settling down?" Kensi asked as slouched into the front seat and stared at his profile.

"I've essentially had the same job for twenty years and I bought a house." He answered, dodging her question. He was starting to wonder what it was with women of his team and alcohol.

"No," She shook her head and blinked at the sensation that it caused. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Kensi." He sighed. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Fine," She pursed her lips. "Don't discuss. Listen."

"Whatever." He muttered. Three miles had never been longer in his life; length left to Kensi's apartment.

"Seriously, G, you need a woman in your life."

"You offering?"

"…."

There was silence for several minutes as Callen had thrown Kensi a curve ball, which made her uncomfortable. In her drunken haze, it took her a moment to realize that he was trying to shut her up and had until then succeeded. She threw him a curve ball back, "Maybe a few years ago."

"Really?" He retorted glad that there was now only a mile left.

"No, smart ass, not really; well maybe, but that was before I met the one."

"The one?"

"Yep."

He saw an opportunity to deflect the conversation from him. "I know him?"

"Uh, not really."

"I think I do, Kensi."

"Well, we're even, because I know who your one is."

"My one?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a one."

"Yes, you do. Everyone has 'the one.' It might take some longer to find him or her, but they are out there. Then again, some find them when they are young. Sometimes, people don't realize they've found the one, 'cause they're scared or for whatever other reason. Sometimes their afraid that the one won't consider the other, because of an age difference…"

"Kensi, drop it." He turned into the complex parking lot. "I'm not listening or discussing or hearing anything else about whatever is going on with me and Nell."

"Callen, I never mentioned who I thought the one was for you."

"Damn it." He exclaimed as he parked and got out of the car. She tried to get out too, but had issues as the door handle had multiplied and she kept grabbing the wrong one. He circled around the car, helped her out, and upstairs. As soon as she sat on the couch, he thought she had passed out, but as he was walking out the front door, she whispered before truly falling asleep. "Callen, I'm glad that you know who your one is."

Knowing and acting upon that knowledge were two different things.

* * *

Coming Soon To Drabbles of Nallen

_Drabble 3 Part 3, Deeks and Nell's ride home._

_Drabble 3 Part 4, The morning after; will Callen receive the phone call he wants?_


	5. Drabble 3 Part 3

**_January 20th Lyrics_**

_Just coz he can't hear what you say_

_Doesn't mean that he's not listening _

_Listening to your words _

_And he might like what you say_

_- Better Off Dead, New Found Glory_

**Drabble 3 Part 3**

Marty Deeks felt sorry for the woman crunched into a ball next to him. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Until he joined NCIS as their LAPD Liaison Officer, he had never met a woman who could cry without making a scene. He had seen Kensi cry when he was in the hospital. He had seen Hetty shed subtle tears when Hunter had died during an overseas Op. As he stopped at each traffic light, he glanced over to his right to check on his friend.

"Nell Bell, I tried, but I can't anymore. Why are you crying? Don't give me, 'I'm a sad drunk.' I've seen you drunk. You're a happy to the point of annoying drunk."

"…"

"He's not worth your tears."

"What?"

"You heard me. If Callen can't realize what he's got, he's not worth your tears."

"I don't know-"

"Nell."

"How long have you known?"

He shrugged.

"Marty!"

"While."

"Does anyone else know?"

"That you've been crushing hard on him? Probably, hear me out; Sam knows Callen better than anyone. I know, Kensi knows. Hetty knows all. Eric was the one that pointed out to me. Hell, even Nate picked up on it the few times he's been back from his Op, then again, he is a Psychologist."

She was quiet for several minutes, before she whispered. "Does, does Callen know?"

"If I know, then he has to."

She groaned.

"Don't sweetheart; whatever he said tonight was in your best interest."

"Mortification is in my best interest?"

"I think that if something happened, there would have been far more than mortification in the morning."

"…"

"Have you considered talking to him when you're sober?

"I can't. He wouldn't listen to me tonight."

"I think he'd like to listen to Sober Nell."

"She's scared that he won't like what is said."

"No, he likes what she has to say, he doesn't want you to regret it."

"How do you know so much about me and Callen?"

"Because, I know what Kensi wants to say to me, but refuses to."

The rest of the drive to her apartment was silent. Once he guided her to then into her apartment, she broke the silence.

"I hope you two get it together."

He shrugged as he eased her unto a large armchair. "Maybe. Someday. Not right now."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"No, you and Callen are different. Both of you are ready for your relationship to change. Me and Kensi, not so much."

"Marty…"

"It's okay. We know we care, that's all that matters."

"I wish I knew how he felt."

"Sweetheart, he cares about and respects you. If he didn't, he would've taken what you offered."

"…"

As he left, he joked. "I'm appalled that you don't want me."

"Maybe before."

He smiled as he closed the door. "Yeah, maybe."

After Deeks left, her eyes widened in realization; Callen cared about her.

Knowing he cared did not make her decision any easier.

* * *

Coming Soon To Drabbles of Nallen

_Drabble 3 Part 4, The morning after; will Callen receive the phone call he wants?_


	6. Drabble 3 Part 4

**May 11th Lyrics**

_Maybe circumstances make it easier to quit_

_Maybe in our circle, square pieces never fit_

_But I want you to know_

_I've never walked away from the things I've wanted_

_I've never walked away, but I think I'm going to this time_

- _Maybe, The Clarks_

**Drabble 3 Part 4**

The next morning came and went. Nell had awoken mid-morning, taken a shower, made a hangover remedy from the recipe that Renko had given her months ago, and swallowed the vile creation. A day and night had past and she had yet to call anyone or answer her phone. She had several unread texts, missed calls, and voicemails from Deeks, two each from her mother, Kensi, Eric, and Sam; and one from Callen. Callen had called thirty minutes ago and she had not moved from her position on the couch since she had seen the words NCIS G. Callen cell on her phone.

She was scared. She cared about him so much and was afraid to lose their friendship and that whatever she felt would negatively affect their work environment. This was as close to her being in love, she had ever gotten, and that terrified her. She had to fall in love with a man she couldn't have. She believed Deeks when he had said that Callen cared, but after talking herself out of not calling him yesterday, she now had doubts about how Callen cared. Did he care about her as a friend? Coworker? Or worse a little sister? She choked on her last thought and hoped that no matter how he cared, she would be able to handle it, but if he were ever to say he thought of her as a sister, she just might die of humiliation.

She froze in terror as she heard a boom on her front door. She lived in a high security apartment complex that required all visitors to be buzzed in. Her neighbors and she had never interacted and there would be no reason for them to start.

"Damn it, Nell." Callen swore as he continued to knock. He placed his forehead on the door as he considered what he wanted to say.

For a single moment, she was not sure if she should feel relieved that it was not a criminal who had figured a way through the security system, or more terrified that it had been Callen who had gotten through it. After that moment she realized that she was foolish for feeling as if she would be comfortable facing a criminal than her friend, her unrequited love.

"I understand why you didn't call me or answer my call, but you should've answered everyone else. They are, I am, worried sick about you. Are you okay?"

As she listened to him, she started to feel bad. Quickly she opened her text messages. Every text message went from questioning to worrying. The last one from Deeks had been an hour ago. _"Sweetheart, answer your phone or I'm calling Callen. Whatever happens, happens. Love Marty."_

"Look, I'm not doing this in the hallway. Open the door. Do I really need to tell you that I know how to pick a freaking lock? Open the damn door; stop running from what's happening. We have something to discuss."

She opened the door.

* * *

_Coming Soon To Drabbles of Nallen_

_Drabble 3 Part 5: Nell stops running and hiding from what is happening between her and Callen._

_Drabble 3 Part 6: Kensi finds the text message that Deeks sent. Deeks must explain why he called Nell sweetheart, and why he signed the text 'Love Marty.'_

_Drabble 3 Part 7 (Last part of Drabble 3): Monday morning, Sam and Eric wonder what happened over the weekend between Nell, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks._


	7. Drabble 3 Part 5

**_February 4th Lyrics_**

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know when, confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

- _Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

**Drabble 3 Part 5**

Even though, Callen had expected her not to call, he'd been disappointed. However, thirty minutes ago, that disappointment had transformed into anger. Deeks had called him saying that Nell was ignoring all texts and phone calls from the team, and even her mother. He didn't question how Deeks knew about Nell's mother as he was taken off guard that Nell was ignoring everyone. As soon as he got off the phone, he said his goodbyes, and left Sam's barbeque. As he drove from Sam's to Nell's, he had called her, but was ignored.

He was surprised that Nell had opened the door as he had been fully prepared to pick the lock as he had threatened.

"Come in, or would you rather yell at me from there."

"Nell."

"No, don't. I understand that I was being careless and unprofessional about not answering the team's calls, but I needed some space from work. If Hetty had called or a work number, I would've answered."

"I agree that you were being careless, but we both know that this has nothing to do with work."

She bit her lip and started to back away. Simultaneously, he grabbed her waist and gently kicked the door close.

"Callen!"

He picked her up and placed her against the door; pinning his knee between her legs, and placing his forearms on the door on either side of her shoulders, successfully trapping her between him and the door. She shuddered at the overwhelming sensations that the position caused. He bent his head and the breath on her ear made her shudder once more.

With his each word whispered, he butterfly kissed her earlobe. "Nell, I don't do relationships."

She winced, silent tears formed in her eyes, and she pushed at his chest as if that would make him let her go. "If you were looking for a one night stand, last night was your chance."

"Let me finish." Again, with every word he said, his lips caressed her earlobe, which made her shudder and her breathing shallower. "I don't do relationships and I know that you don't like the R word. I heard you and Eric talking about the flowers you did not send yourself."

"How do you know?"

"I sent them."

Nell could not believe it. She had told Eric that she had sent them, because not knowing who had sent them was awkward enough, but Eric would have started a search to identify her secret admirer. "You sent them?"

"Yes, you were having several bad days; I wanted you to smile."

"Oh."

He pecked her on the cheek before his piercing blue eyes met her watering hazel.

"I didn't forget. Did you?"

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Nell, this is your, our last chance. I walk out that door…"

"I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I'll screw it up."

"Babe, it's not going to be easy, or perfect, but our _relationship_ would be worth it."

"I want you, Callen."

"I want you, too. Kiss me."

She did.

* * *

Coming Soon To Drabbles of Nallen

_Drabble 3 Part 6: Kensi finds the text message that Deeks sent. Deeks must explain why he called Nell sweetheart, and why he signed the text 'Love Marty.'_

_Drabble 3 Part 7 (Last part of Drabble 3): Monday morning, Sam and Eric contemplate what happened over the weekend between Nell, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks._


	8. Drabble 3 Part 6

**_January 30th Lyrics _**

_Shaking your head like it's so wrong_

_Before you're here you're already gone_

_And even with the light all around you_

_You're all alone in the dark_

- _Breaking Your Own Heart, Kelly Clarkson_

**Drabble 3 Part 6**

Kensi Blye knew she shouldn't have invaded his privacy by snooping in his phone, but she was curious as to who Deeks had been texting and calling off and on all day; what she found had surprised then upset her. He had called and texted Nell several times, in the last text referring to her as sweetheart signing it as 'Love, Marty.' He wanted Callen to know and what did Deeks mean by 'whatever happens, happens?'

She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder, which made her more upset, that he was able to sneak up on her.

"Why do you have my phone?"

"Uh, I was checking the time."

"Really? I don't think so. You have a phone right there on your hip, or hey looky there, a clock on the wall."

"…"

"Fern, it looks like you're snooping through my phone, tell me I'm wrong?"

"…"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Are you…"

"Mad? Nah. A little hurt that you don't trust me, yeah."

"This has nothing to do with trust."

"I think it does. You're acting like a jealous girlfriend checking up on her man."

"…are you and Nell…together?"

He coughed several times to disguise the disbelieving laughter. Laughing at Kensi when her face looked so heartbroken and her body language forlorn was the last thing he wanted to do, but her idea was so preposterous that he was shocked that she couldn't realize that he had eyes for one woman, her.

"Fern…"

"It's okay if you are, it's just that it's a surprise is all. I wouldn't have ever thought of you two, you know, together?"

"Nell is wonderful, but no we aren't together. Please never insinuate that there is something there, because I quite like living, and for me to get tortured, killed, and my credit score shot to hell would be detrimental."

"No one would do that."

"Au contraire, Sam would torture me with his super bad ass Navy Seal skills. Callen would empty his clip then another 'cause he could. Eric'd kill my cyber life. I think you'd shoot my junk. I don't want to even think about what Hetty would do."

"It's your life; you can be with who you want. After all, you love her. 'Whatever happens, happens,' right?"

"You looked...Kens, I do love Nell, she was the first real friend I made here at NCIS, and mind you I was here six months before her. She didn't see me as a replacement for Dom, annoying surfer, cocky detective, or valuable asset. She saw a kindred soul in that neither one of us belonged to the team, even though we were both on it."

"Deeks…"

"It's okay, Kens. It was a long time ago."

"So, you two aren't…"

"No, we aren't. She's always had eyes for Callen, I for you."

"Her and Callen? You, me?"

"True stories."

Contemplative, Kensi bit her lip, and handed him his phone. "I'd like to hear…those stories…someday."

"I'd love to tell 'em…soon."

* * *

_Coming Soon To Drabbles of Nallen_

_Drabble 3 Part 7 (Last part of Drabble 3): Monday morning, Sam and Eric wonder what happened over the weekend between Nell, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks_


End file.
